Firefighting is Fun
Plot After singing "Fannee Doolee, the kids talk about 9/11 and America. Everyone then meets Kids learning about 9/11. Emma and Emily also take time to explain how they helped 9/11. Emma learns to Pass Things on. Everyone then sings E-Mail Quotes Song #3 DJ Josh: Whoa! It looks like summer Emily: the Seashore Emma: The Carvival Caleb: Cool Fun! Akiala: Warm Nights All: This is what the summer brings Maddison: Peaches David: Plums too Nathaniel: Watermelon Emma: Honeydoo Emily: Let's go for a bike ride Akiala: Hopscotch Caleb: Fireflies All: This is what the summer bringgs David: The Summer Maddison: I hope it lasts forever DJ Josh: We'll have a good time a good time a good time once again All: La La La La La La La This is what the summer bringgsg Song List # ZOOM Theme Song # Fannee Doolee # This is what the summer brings # Put A Smile On # Pass It On (Fraggle Rock Song) # Rule Brittana # My Country Tis O Thee # Life is the Highway # look both ways (Aggrolites song) # We Are Family # Plowin' # Sea Friends (Mason Jennings song) # Bedtime Lullaby (Mark Kozelek song) # The Freeze Game # I'm in Love with a Big Blue Frog # Smile for the Camera (Datarock Song) # Saturday in the Park # Super Music Friends Show- Pajama Party Time performed by Smoosh # The Campfire Song (Our story song) # It's OK, Try again # Pick it up (GoGo13 song) # Animated Jingle- We R Superheroes performed by Robert Bobbert and the Bubble Machine # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # Buffalo Gals (1973 Season 2 Version) # Only Love (Shaggy song) # I Want U Back # Be nice to Animals (Salteens song) # Best Day of My Life # Kites are fun # Love every living thing (Call Sound Call Noise song) # Listen (Paco song) # You're Welcome # E-Mail Cast * DJ Josh (Josh Robertson) * Emma Watkins * Smoosh (Cameo) * Robert Bobbert and the Bubble Machine (cameo) * Emily Marshall * Nathaniel Shendendoah * Akiala Nanyamaka * David Starr * Maddison Long * Caleb Henderson * Zoe Costleo (cameo) * Nell Cox (cameo) * Tracy Tanninburg (cameo) * Red O'Brien (cameo) * Tommy White (cameo) * Cate Wadsworth (cameo) * Danny McGrath (cameo) * Buzz Barrette (cameo) * Aline Toupi (cameo) * Alisa Besher (cameo) * David Toprov (cameo) * Eric Rollins (cameo) * Cara Harvey (cameo) * Estuardo Alvursies (cameo) * Francesco Tena (cameo) * Kenny Yates (cameo) * Caroline Botelho (cameo) Firefighting is Fun Prievews Opening # Dark Blue FBI Warning # Dark Blue Interpol Warning # PBS Kids Logo # Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other ZOOM Home Videos Screen (1999-2064) # ZOOM Home Video Classic Collection Logo (2002-2064) # ZOOM Logo (1999-2064) # Firefighting is Fun Logo Closing # End Credits # Actimates Mac Preview # the ZOOM/FETCH! Crossover Show Preview # FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman Preview # ZOOM Safety Preview # PBS Kids Logo Released Date * November 16, 2006 Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are * (Clapping.) ZOOM! Everybody! C'mon! ZOOM-ZOOM! Zoom, zoom, zoom-zoom, ZOOM... Baila Chico Chica Baila! ZOOOOOOOOM! Come on and ZOOM ZOOM ZOOMA ZOOM... (zoom) (zoom) (zoom) ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOM Zoom, ZOOM ZOOM! Everybody! ZOOM ZOOM ZOOMA ZOOM... (zoom) (zoom) ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOM Uh huh, uh HUH! Yeah! Emily! * Emma! * Karlie * David * M M M Maddison * Caleb * Nathaaaaaaniel C-mon everybody! Bobble dooble deeba deep! We're all plugged into one world now. So let's talk. We wanna hear from you. C'mon, give it a try! And if you like what you see Turn off your TV And do it!! ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM Come on and ZOOM ZOOM ZOOMA ZOOM... Break it down, breaka breaka break it down! ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOM Everybody! ZOOM ZOOM ZOOMA ZOOM... Hey hey hey! ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOMA ZOOM... ZOOOM!!! Facts * It released on November 16, 2006. Printdate * November 16, 2006 Notes/Trivia * the musical arrangments from "How We Became ZOOMers" is used. * The musical arrangments the Making of ZOOM is play on instrumental from "Party with ZOOM" this another time they say goodbye at the end. * In honor of Season 8 premeiring one day later, they used the Season 8 intro for the ZOOM Theme Song. * First episode to use the '''Season 8 '''intro for the theme song. * The Season 7-9 ZOOM set is used. * The Season 5 Today on ZOOM Segment is used. * In the original 2006 release, the PBS Kids Logo is the Same as ZOOMy Shakespeare's * This home video was also shot in May 6, 2006. * The First Time Francesco and Mac appear Together * The version of E-Mail is the same from "Behind the Scenes". * Emily wears Pigtails and a Yellow Dress * Nathaniel wears a Blue long sleeved shirt with Estuardo Alvizures on it * Karlie wears a pink shirt with blue overalls * David wears a blue shirt * Caleb wears a Blue Jacket with a Green Zipper * Maddison wears a Red Shirt, which she also wore in Baby Van Gogh * Emma wears a Purple Shirt * Nell wears a Pink Dress * Tracy wears a Green Shirt * Tommy wears a Yellow Shirt * This is the only time Red and Buzz appear together. * Tracy sings a Solo of "E-Mail" * This is the 2nd Time Tracy appears with Aline * Alisa Cara Claudio and David make Cameos * As the fire burns, Madeline Pluto is born.